Sweet Surrender
by katigox
Summary: First person perspective from Trunks about a night with 18. In this one a relationship is already established. It is Rated M but not really that bad only implied. Enjoy.


_Title: _Sweet Surrender

_Author: _Katigox

_Date: _27. May. 2007

_Disclaimer: _Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. No money making schemes here. And oh the line: "If this is torture, chain me to the wall" - is not my line but a line from Disney's _Oliver and Company_; ah I am so f---ed up for using a Disney line in a rated M story.

_Rating: _M - yup, adult . . . Hehehe . . . My perverseness shall finally be revealed! And it's in first-person perspective - which makes it even better to get into (no pun intended). Ya' see? I'm trying to swim through the gutter already here.

_Dedication: _I would like to thank the awesome reviews I got for The Library and The Library: A Sequel. So I really felt that you guys (guys meaning the minority group of Trunks and 18 supporters) needed some "Trunks and 18 lovin'." Enjoy!

- - - -

We've been together for months now - together in every sense of the word.

Months. Though who really knows for sure? What I think might be a week - could actually be a month. I really have stopped counting the days. It doesn't really matter anymore anyway. I mean, the world isn't really "the world" anymore - at least not the textbook definition kind. No, now it's a world made up of you and I. I still have yet to see anyone else around here. But I know there are others because I can hear them over the radio - playing songs for comfort.

I have my own comfort though.

And as I prop myself up on my elbow, I look down upon you smiling that stupid smile that you have teased me about forever. But I can't help it. How else am I supposed to stare into your eyes? Those beautiful eyes that lead to such a small, cute nose that leads to pink rose colored lips. Lips that I couldn't refuse even if I tried. Not now; not after these past few months. Not after I have gotten a taste of you - an addicting taste that I crave all the time now. Especially when I'm lying next to your thin frame at night.

You are so beautiful.

A small strand always seems to find its way across your face doesn't it? And I always make sure to be the one to tuck it behind your ear again. Your silky sun kissed hair that manages to make me think, every single time, about the other set of blonde hairs on your body.

Dare I wake you, just to fulfill my own needs? Hell, you've never objected before. Why would you now? And besides, I can't even count how many times I've woken up in the middle of the night, to find you straddling me. God help me if you ever leave.

No, I will kiss you and hold you because I know that's what I want and that's what you want. It's almost simple, isn't it?

I can't wait any longer. Hold off any longer. I have to kiss your sweet lips that always taste like strawberries. Strawberries that always feel so cold against my intruding tongue, but it quickly manages to warm up again when your tongue begins to lap around mine.

Your slim but muscular arms wrap around my neck. You grab a fistful of my hair and pull my head back to stare at me. Those eyes - those hypnotizing cold eyes that sparkle up at me as if I'm the only one they've ever sparkled for before. Eyes that beg for you when you can't seem to find the words. You make my vision hazy as I half-close my eyes - drunk with the passion that you serve me with.

I try to breathe normally, but my heart refuses to oblige. Instead, I let out a soft sigh that you interrupt with a kiss. I moan against your mouth and you begin to move your hands down my back; scratching it ever so slightly, a sort of distilled version of the damage you could so easily do to me. But you never could, not now; and I can't lie, neither could I.

I begin to move one hand from your snow white shoulder down to your firm breast. And even though it's firm, it feels so soft within my hand. I can feel your staggered breath as I run a coarse thumb over your sensitive rosebud. I back away from your lips only long enough to make sure you want me to continue - I have yet to hear you say 'no' and tonight is no different. I happily oblige to your bodily request for fulfillment. Happily, readily and excitedly.

I locate the other rosebud and gently roll the tip of my tongue around it. I feel the flinch you can't deny from lying underneath me. It eggs, begs me on. Onward, downward. Downward to an oasis I never even knew was on the map.

I can feel your gentle push from your hands on my shoulders. Pushing me, helping me along the trail - leaving behind kisses for breadcrumbs. Once I'm there, I take in the scent that greets me. It entices me to my very core and I close my eyes to use my sense of taste to its full extent. I feel your hands move quickly from my shoulders to my head - keeping me there, locking me in. Like I would actually object? God, if this is torture - chain me to the wall. I swirl my tongue inside of you, around you, on the third rosebud that rises to greet me. I finally pull my other arm down beside me to put a finger into the only warm part of your body. But I refuse to stop tasting you. I want to keep this taste on my tongue as long as I can. I finally open my eyes to look up at you and watch as your cheeks become redder from my impending stare. Impending because both you and I know what is about to happen. You try to fight it, but I know you can't deny it, deny me. Your breath hastens like waves that are about to crash back into the water. I go faster, with both of my _tools_. Your eyes close tightly and your brow begins to glisten - here; I know, I want it to come - I want you to come.

I drink the nectar that you give me and lick my lips, and _yours_, to make sure I got every last drop. You quickly sit up and look up into my eyes. Our hard, deep breaths mimic what is about to happen and neither one us wants to deny it. We embrace it like we begin to embrace each other. You almost playfully push me back onto the bed. I watch you, blurry eyed, as you lean down and wrap your dainty hand around my hardened member, it beginning to pulsate underneath your touch. I throw my head back into the sheets and care less if you hear my stifled moans for more - begging for something even better, tighter, wrapped around it.

You oblige quicker than I expected. You must have been ready from the first kiss, the first touch. Who even gives a damn? You are sitting on top of me, and now I am the one locking you in, holding you down in place. Your warmth almost seems to burn me, but I couldn't pull out of you if I tried. We stay like this for a moment - getting used to the feel, and fulfillment, of each other. That is until you hover over me, staring down into my eyes, beckoning for my movement and kiss. I can't restrain myself any longer. I grab you by the back of your neck and pull you down to me by wrapping my other arm around your waist. You finally forget about holding back and moan my name, something I have yet to build a resistance, or even a tolerance, too. You know exactly how to make me crave you. Hearing my name upon your lips, moaning it with such passion - I can't fight it, I surrender completely.

It's such a sweet surrender.

I begin to move my hips, guiding it upwards to delve deeper into this exotic body you offer me for the taking. And take it I shall. You nibble on my neck and hold your arms close to your chest, forming a barrier from mine. But you still grab onto me with clawed fingers that do not distract me from the big picture. I move one hand down to your lower back and hold you in place as I begin to pick up speed.

You wrap around me as if your life depended on it. You stroke it with the nectar that still lingers on my tongue. You tense up only a little as I go as deep as I can into your being. But you never stop me, never make me slow down. You moan for me to go faster and it brings me back down from my cloud. This is not just about me. I want you to finish on me - I want to hear myself slap against you. Going as deep, hard and fast as I can. I can feel the tingle that accompanies my powering up but I refuse to use it. You are making love to me - and I will be me - in every shape and form and thrust. I move my other hand down to your butt. Grabbing the only part of your body that carries more than 1 fat on it and feel it tremble, from my quick movements, underneath my firm grip.

You've moved from moaning, to panting, to almost screaming my name. You sure know how to make it hard for me to hold on. To not give in before you-

Oh God - oh dear God the warmth. The shake around it, the vibrations that take over. It's wonderful - so, oh God so wonderful and as I watch you slowly cuddle with in my grasp, I know now that I can move forward, inward. You give yourself to me, as a gift we exchange with one another. I kiss your head as I feel my own surge take over and find myself loosing in the battle of consciousness. An animal magnetism seems to replace it. A need that has been felt for eons now - but that only you could give me. It's Nirvana. A light that consumes me, takes over my vision as I can't help but moan your name - a number that I repeat so often until I can feel my own warmth mixing with yours.

My consciousness begins to return but my strength is gone. I'm a helpless man that has been robbed of all of his strength. But I don't need it, you'll be my strength for me. You start by cradling me within your embrace and we stay in this sinfully-heavenly position until we both fall asleep together.

But I know that no dream I will ever have will compare to the reality that you give me.

And just before, fatigue takes over me completely, I can't help, or stop myself from saying something to you that I've been wanting to say for weeks now (or has it only really been days?). Gripping you tighter within my arms I whisper ever so gently,

"I love you 18."


End file.
